


Coming Clean

by DeiStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Male Character, HP: EWE, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's decided to come clean with his best friend, Draco Malfoy. He's in love with the stupid git, and he's finally ready to admit it. But what will Draco have to say about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

 

 

 

**Title:** Coming Clean

**Disclaimer:**  J. owns them. I sneak them out for furtive snogs before returning them in relatively the same shape, if slightly less virginal.

**Rating:** T or PG

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Warnings:**  Language. Slash. Boy kissing.

**Summary:**  Harry's decided to come clean with his best friend, Draco Malfoy. He's in love with the stupid git, and he's finally ready to admit it. But wat will Draco have to say about it? Harry/Draco Slash

**A/N:**  This was from a prompt from Lizzie Brock that she got off of omegle. Please read and review! :)

* * *

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in his apartment, waiting for Draco to arrive. He was going to tell him how he truly felt, how he wanted to be more than friends.

They had been meeting together for a few years now and Harry was falling hard for the former Slytherin. The process of meeting had started with a good, hours-long conversation when Harry had returned his wand after the war. They had sat and talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company for the first time. They enjoyed it so much they agreed to meet again, and again after that.

The process of falling had started with noticing how fit Draco was, casual glances at his arse or his biceps. It had progressed with his noticing how beautiful he looked when he laughed, and how easy it seemed to be to make him do that. How good it felt. Noticing how often the Slytherin made him laugh in return. How good it felt just to be around him. How they could talk for hours on end on any subject without growing bored of each other's company.

They had arranged to meet at Harry's for dinner that evening, and Draco was late. Harry looked down at his watch, afraid something might have happened to him. Draco was usually so punctual; his pureblood training wouldn't let him be late, such a thing was impolite.

Just as his nerves reached their peak he heard the knock on his door. He walked swiftly over smoothing out his tight, faded grey skinny jeans, and fitted black v-neck. He put on a million galleon smile as he opened the door, and let his gaze rest on his best friend, and crush.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hey," Draco smirked at him. "You look like you just came back from a run."

"I've been pacing a bit," admitted Harry.

"Awe, did you miss me?" Draco teased.

"Yes," Harry decided to be direct. "Actually I did."

"Oh," Draco blinked. He looked a little uncertain of how to take Harry's declaration. "I guess I was late… Sorry about that, Pansy firecalled just as I was leaving and she wouldn't let me go." He blushed, and Harry felt a wave of jealousy.

"Oh, I see," he said. "And Pansy makes you blush?" If he was going to be direct, might as well go all the way. Balls in, feet first Gryffindor approach.

Draco flushed even more. "It was just something she said to me," he muttered. "Not the girl herself."

"What did she say?" persisted Harry.

"None of your business," Draco snapped. "Quit being such a prat, and let's go have dinner. Got any wine?"

"Yes; there's this lovely new Merlot I thought you might like to try," said Harry, moving to grab wine glasses and the bottle, which he'd had ready and waiting for Draco to arrive. He poured their drinks while he steeled his nerves.

"And if I'd like to make it my business?" he asked casually, handing Draco his wineglass.

Draco stilled. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

_In for a knut, in for a galleon_ , thought Harry grimly, and said the words that would seal his fate, one way or the other.

"I want more than friendship with you, Draco." He took a deep breath. "I'm crazy about you; I can't stop thinking about you, and I need to know if you feel anything at all for me."

Draco stared at him, wineglass forgotten in his hand. "You… what?"

Harry was beginning to get the feeling this was going rather badly, but he was determined to see it through to the end. _Stupid Gryffindor persistence,_ he thought.

"I love you, Draco," he said, simply.

Draco dropped his wineglass. He flinched when it crashed on the floor.

Harry flushed, and decided that he should have found a more romantic way to go about this. As it was, he'd just ruined his friendship with Draco, and their dinner. He fumbled, trying to salvage what he could.

"Nevermind, I was just being stupid," he said, waving his wand to clean up the mess.

"No – Harry, wait!" Draco caught his hand. "Salazar, Harry, I never thought – I hoped, but I didn't dare dream –" he stammered uncharacteristically.

Harry began to feel a slow smile curve his lips as he worked out what Draco was trying to say. "Just say you love me too, you prat," he said fondly.

"I love you, too," murmured Draco, looking slightly dazed, and Harry kissed him.

When they broke apart, Draco grinned like a loon, and Harry was pretty sure he was wearing the same shit-eating grin himself.

"Would you believe that's what Pansy was on me about?" Draco asked. "She kept bugging me to tell you how I felt, but I was too afraid."

"Well, good thing for us that I'm a Gryffindor," declared Harry, and they laughed and kissed again.

 


End file.
